


Silencio Dorado - Golden Silence

by merrick_ds



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Muteness, Porn, Rimming, Self-Doubt, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: Traducción del fic Golden Silence de Hobbit69Después de años de vivir con el estigma de ser un indeseable debido a su muñeca desnuda – que lo marcaba como uno de los hombres aborrecibles del mundo –, Magnus Bane finalmente halló a su alma gemela. Alexander es hermoso, atento, inteligente y Magnus podía seguir y seguir… Sin embargo, encontrar a su alma gemela fue sólo el comienzo. Ahora, Magnus se enfrenta con el prospecto de un futuro, uno que nunca imaginó, uno que desea más que nada. Magnus quiere, necesita, merece un futuro con Alexander Lightwood y nada puede arrebatarle eso; Magnus no lo permitirá.





	Silencio Dorado - Golden Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Golden Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087343) by [Hobbit69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit69/pseuds/Hobbit69). 



> Secuela del fic Cuando No Dices Nada en Absoluto- When You Say Nothing at All.

 

 

 

 

***Día 208***

 

 

Un rayo de sol se abrió paso a través de las cortinas e iluminó la piel de porcelana frente a él, resaltando lo perfecta que era. El hombre yacía inocente, sobrio, con los ojos cerrados y las oscuras pestañas rozando los pálidos pómulos, su brazo izquierdo estaba extendido sobre las sabanas de algodón egipcio, exponiendo lo que algunos llamarían un defecto para esa carne, aunque no para su propósito.

Negro resaltando contra la piel lechosa, una señal, un _milagro._

Después de tantos años de sentirse indigno, Magnus Bane tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado.

Él era uno de los pocos en el mundo que nacieron con una muñeca en blanco. Todos, incluyendo a la belleza pelinegra a su lado, llevaban las primeras palabras que les serían dichas por su alma gemela. La muñeca desuda de Magnus hablaba de una vida vacía y solitaria, una a la que Magnus se había resignado.

Pero su muñeca significaba mucho _más_.

Alexander Lightwood, su Alec, era la persona más asombrosa y bella que Magnus haya visto.

Alec había llegado a su vida en una fría tarde de invierno, callado y observador. En ese momento, Magnus había descubierto un milagro, algo tan maravilloso e improbable que por un momento no pudo entenderlo.

_Su alma gemela._

Confundido, Magnus había tartamudeado desde su primer encuentro, argumentando que Alec no podía ser su alma gemela. La muñeca en blanco que Magnus lucía demostraba que era aborrecible, no deseado.

Sin embargo, la muñeca de _Alec_ demostró que estaba equivocado. Nadie más diría aquellas palabras incrustadas en la muñeca de Alec Lightwood.

 

**_‘Parpadea si me deseas’_ **

 

Magnus había estado nervioso y simplemente soltó lo primero que le vino a la boca.

Algo ridículo.

Esa estúpida frase que había brotado de su boca, le había dado a Alec. Hermoso. Maravilloso. _Perfecto_ Alec.

Observando a su amor dormir, Magnus deslizó un dedo por el cremoso brazo hasta las letras negras en su muñeca, las palaras que le había marcado como la otra mitad de Magnus.

Bostezando y soltando un profundo suspiro, Alec se estiró, los cansados ojos azules parpadearon hasta abrirse. Una sonrisa agració sus gruesos labios cuando vio a Magnus observándole.

-“Buenos días, cariño”

Alec arqueó la espalda para estirar su cuerpo relajado.

**_‘¿Qué hora es?’_** _–_ preguntó a Magnus con señas.

-“Casi las ocho”

**_‘¿Por qué me dejaste dormir tanto?’_ **

Magnus soltó un risita- “Porque eres hermoso. No podía despertarte cuando te veías tan adorable y en paz”

**_‘Cursi’_ **

-“Siempre, querido. Ahora, hazme el amor antes de que tengas que estar listo para ir al trabajo”

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Alec besó los labios de Magnus con suavidad, deslizando los dedos entre el cabello color ébano y mientras sostenía su cabeza, profundizó el beso.

Magnus se agarró a los hombros de Alec, sosteniéndole contra él, acompasando cada beso, abriéndole las piernas, metiéndose entre sus muslos, rozándose con la erección que encontró ahí.

Poniendo a Magnus de espaldas, Alec se cernió sobre él, besándolo profundamente, frotando sus erecciones. Con un gruñido, Magnus abrió las piernas, haciendo que Alec se acomodara entre ellas.

Magnus gimió en la boca de Alec, ladeando hacia arriba las caderas para encontrarse con las suyas. Alec lo sujetó de ellas y se empujó hacia abajo, contra él, mientras las manos de Magnus corrían por sus fuertes hombros, hincando los dedos en la piel.

-“Alexander”- gimió Magnus- “Por favor, cariño”

Alec se apartó y lo miró, curvando su boca en una pequeña sonrisa. Pasó una mano por el pechó de Magnus y besó su cuello, dejando ligeros mordiscos a lo largo de la columna.

-“Eres hermoso, cariño”

La respuesta de Alec fue su lengua recorriendo una vez más su cuello. Magnus gimió, arqueándose hacia sus caricias. Alec le besó la clavícula, con una mano recorriendo su cadera y su erección frotándose contra la suya.

Magnus estaba tan excitado que podría estallar- “Por favor, mi Alec. Te _necesito_ ”

Sentándose, Alec se estiró hacia la mesita de noche, sacando una botella abierta de lubricante.

-“Si”- gimió Magnus.

Exprimiendo un poco del líquido en sus dedos, Alec lo miró, Magnus estaba tan ido que apenas podía formar palabras coherentes. Deslizó un dedo lubricado en su interior y Magnus se arqueó ante el toque con un gemido ronco. Ondulando las caderas, casi rogando por más, cuando añadió un segundo dedo.

Mientras Magnus se agarraba a las sabanas, Alec añadió un tercer dedo y fue recibido con un gemido casi doloroso.

-“Por favor, ángel, te necesito”

Removiendo los dedos, Alec se alineó con su entrada. Magnus se arqueaba en un intento de incitarle a entrar en él. Como resultó, eso no era necesario, ya que meros momentos después, Alec entró en Magnus con un movimiento fuerte y fluido.

Gimiendo en voz alta, Magnus agarró con fuerza los hombros de Alec y cerró los tobillos alrededor de sus caderas. Alec impuso un ritmo rápido que no fallaba en satisfacerle. Magnus encontraba embestida con embestida, gimiendo con cada profundo movimiento de las caderas de Alec, cada vez que golpeaba contra su próstata.

-“¡Cristo!”- exclamó Magnus mientras Alec sujetaba su grueso miembro acariciándolo suavemente- “Más rápido, cariño. Por favor. Dame más”

Alec obedeció, tomándolo fuerte y rápido. Magnus puso los ojos en blanco mientras era llevado a nuevas alturas.

Las caricias y embestidas de Alec le empujaron al orgasmo y con un grito de puro placer, Magnus se corrió sobre su propio estómago y pecho. Su interior palpitante ordeñando a Alec hasta el orgasmo. Temblando, con los ojos cerrados, Alec se vació dentro de Magnus, colapsando contra él y mordiendo ligeramente su cuello.

-“¿Aún tienes que ir trabajar, verdad?”- preguntó Magnus respirando a bocanadas.

Alec asintió contra él.

-“¿A las diez?”- Un asentimiento

-“Diablos”- respondió Magnus- “Supongo que necesitarás una ducha”

Alec se encogió de hombros y asintió.

Magnus pasó una mano por su espalda- “Y supongo que necesitas hacerlo ahora”- Alec asintió con un suspiro.

Magnus le dejó ir y Alec se sentó. **‘ _Puedes acompañarme’_** \- dijo con señas.

Magnus le sonrió- “Me encantaría”

Después de una larga ducha llena de besos y caricias, Alec puso a tostar unos bagel para ellos, sacó de la nevera el queso crema y se volvió hacia Magnus, quien ya estaba sentado en la mesa.

-“¿Qué hice para merecerte?”- preguntó Magnus.

**_‘Ser tú’_ **

Parecía tan sencillo. Alec le había aceptado con tanta facilidad, Magnus no entendía como no podía darse cuenta de lo indigno que era. Magnus era…

Alec le tomó de la barbilla y volvió su rostro para mirarlo- **_‘Te amo, siempre lo haré’_**

-“Lo sé, cariño. Estoy demasiado enamorado de ti para dejarte ir”

**_‘Bien. Nunca te librarás de mi’_ **

Cuando los bagel saltaron en la tostadora, Magnus se levantó. Alec los sacó de ahí y les untó abundantemente el queso a cada uno. Magnus envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura, besándole en el cuello- “Soy muy afortunado, Alexander”

Alec puso una mano sobre las entrelazadas de Magnus, volviendo el rostro hacia él y besándolo en la mejilla.

Le tendió el bagel a Magnus, quien se apartó para agarrarlo- “Gracias, cariño”

Alec se giró hacia él- **_‘Por nada’_** _-_ Besando los labios de Magnus, dijo con señas- **_‘Te amo’_**

Magnus le devolvió un beso largo y profundo- “También te amo, Alexander. Hazme un favor y ten cuidado”

Alec sonrió, cogiendo su bagel con la mano izquierda y dijo haciendo señas con la derecha- **_‘No hay problema. No es difícil de hacer cuando estoy en mi oficina todo el día’_**

Poniendo su mano en el trasero de Alec, Magnus replicó- “Mi petición sigue en pie”

**_‘Por supuesto, cariño. Lo prometo’_ **

Con un apretón, Magnus le soltó. Alec lo besó en la mejilla y con el bagel en la mano, se dirigió hacia la puerta recogiendo su maletín. Se dio la vuelta y, con una sonrisa, se despidió de Magnus con un tímido gesto de su mano.

-“Ve a trabajar, así puedo pensar en lo que me gustaría hacerte cuando llegues a casa”

Alec salió del piso, pero a Magnus no se le escapó el sonrojo en sus mejillas y con una sonrisa, le dio una mordida a su bagel.

 

 

***

 

 

A medida que el día de Magnus continuaba, hizo unas llamadas a sus proveedores y a su casa de modas para verificar los avances en su línea de otoño. Luego pasó a una con el gerente del lugar para su pasarela de la siguiente semana.

Después de que el tedioso trabajo estuvo terminado, Magnus se preparó un sándwich para almorzar, mientras aprobaba la publicidad para su exhibición y venta de la línea. Cuando termino el almuerzo, _finalmente_ se puso a trabajar en su línea de primavera. Estando en la mesa de diseño, recibió una llamada que pensó era de negocios.

_Deseo_ que hubiera sido.

-“¿Hola?”- respondió Magnus distraído.

-“Magnus”- respondió una suave voz femenina.

-“¿Camille?”- pregunto Magnus, la sorpresa audible en su voz. Nunca esperó escuchar de Camille Belcourt de nuevo. No después de como terminaron las cosas.

-“Hola, Magnus. ¿Cómo estás?”

-“Muy bien, gracias”- respondió Magnus fríamente.

-“Oh vamos, amor. No seguirás enojado conmigo, ¿o sí?”

Magnus suspiró- “Bueno, me fuiste infiel en uno de tus viajes de negocios”

-“Magnus”- gimió Camille- “Si no fueras tan confiado, no habría sido posible serte infiel. Pero no te he llamado para discutir de nuevo mis pecados”

-“¿Por qué llamaste?”- preguntó Magnus, sus mirada cayendo sobre los zapatos para correr de Alec, su taza de café, sus trofeos de arquería, los que Magnus había insistido poner en la repisa de la chimenea, para que todos vean.

-“Sólo quería ver cómo estás”- respondió Camille- “Te he extrañado”

Poniéndose de pie, Magnus se acercó a la chimenea, tocando el primer trofeo de Alec, aquel que gano a los nueve años, justo antes de que le diagnosticaran cáncer de laringe. Con la mano sobre uno de los doce trofeos que Alec había ganado, respondió- “Yo no he pensado en ti desde hace tiempo”

Camile se rio con sarcasmo- “Tonterías, Magnus. dijiste que nunca amarías a nadie como a mi”

-“Y no lo hago”- respondió Magnus- “Lo amo de una manera mucho más _real_ ”

-“¿Estas saliendo con alguien? ¿Ya? Sólo ha pasado un año”

-“Si, Camille”- suspiró Magnus- “Y es mi _pareja_ ”

-“No tienes una pareja, Magnus”- se burló Camille- “No estás con nadie”

Pasando un dedo por el arco del trofeo, Magnus preguntó- “¿Qué quieres, Camille?”

-“Pensé que podríamos reunirnos para hablar”

-“No”- dijo Magnus- “Quieres que nos reunamos para tener sexo”

El tintineo de la risa de Camille, resonó por el teléfono- “Nunca he podido esconderte mis intenciones, amor”

Magnus se apartó de la chimenea y miró a la fotografía de sí mismo con Alec. Estaban sentados en el parque, Alec detrás de Magnus, quien apoyaba la espalda contra su pecho. Los ojos de Alec estaban cerrados en una silenciosa risa mientras él le besaba en la mejilla. Era una de las fotos que habían decidido usar para sus invitaciones de boda.

-“Voy a casarme, Camille. No voy a poner en peligro mi relación por un rápido acostón de quinta contigo. No vale la pena. _Tú_ no vales la pena”

-“¿Disculpa?”- exigió Camille.

-“Amo a mi pareja y él _si_ _es_ mi _pareja_. No haré _nada_ para lastimarlo y me niego a dejar que te interpongas ente nosotros, o que regreses a mi vida. Ya no vas a volver a lastimarme”

Magnus no se despidió, simplemente colgó. Colocó su teléfono en la mesita de café y decidió a cambiar su número.

 

 

 

 

 

 

***Día 215***

 

 

Alec miró fijamente a la mujer frente a él.

Era despampanante, su rubio cabello estaba rizado expertamente, su maquillaje era perfecto. A pesar de su belleza, Alec podía ver que significaba problemas debajo de su hermosa piel. Ella quería causarle problemas, pero no sabía por qué.

-“Eres muy callado”- ella dijo.

Alec frunció el ceño, antes de presionar un botón para llamar a Jace hasta su oficina porque necesitaba un intérprete. Por supuesto, Alec no dijo nada, sólo siguió mirándola. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Podía ver que estaba confundida, pero que aún estaba planeando algo. Está mujer era problemática y Alec no sabía que quería con él. Tenía algo en su contra, pero no sabía qué o por qué. Nunca antes la había visto, ni le había hecho nada.

Entonces, ¿qué podría querer?

La mujer, cuyo nombre aún no sabía, había irrumpido en su oficina y le preguntó si era Alec Lightwood. Él había asentido y ella se sentó, lo cual hizo que Alec también se sentara y la mirara.

-“¿No quieres saber quién soy?”- ella preguntó.

La puerta de la oficina de Alec se abrió antes de que pudiera decir algo, Jace entró seguido por Isabelle.

-“¿Podemos ayudarte?”- preguntó Jace.

-“Oh”- dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha, como el gato que se comió al canario- “Ahora es una fiesta”

Isabelle se cruzó de brazos, ladeando la cadera- “¿Quién eres?”

La mujer volvió los ojos hacia Alec- “Soy Camille Belcourt, sólo pensé que te gustaría saber que soy la amante de tu pareja”

Alec frunció el ceño y le hizo unas señas a Jace- **_‘¿De qué carajos está hablando?’_**

-“Estoy segura que no es cierto”- dijo Isabelle mirando a Camille.

**_‘Eso lo sé. ¿Por qué lo está diciendo?’_ **

Jared miró a Alec y luego preguntó- “¿Quiere saber por qué se lo estás diciendo”

-“¿Qué te pasa?”- preguntó Camille.

-“No le pasa _nada_ ”- dijo Isabelle- “Es mudo porque tuvo cáncer cuando era niño. Ahora responde la pregunta”- sus oscuros ojos se entrecerraron con desagrado. Alec sabía que era mejor no hacerla enojar, ella podía ser letal. Y nada la enfadaba más que alguien amenazara a alguno de sus hermanos.

Camille suspiró- “Magnus y yo hemos estado juntos por muchos años y planeamos continuar nuestra relación sexual después de su boda”

**_‘Mamadas’_** \- respondió Alec con señas.

-“Él quiere saber por qué lo estás sacando a la luz. Por qué se lo estás diciendo”- dijo Jace.

Camille respiró profundamente, como si se estuviera armando de valor para contar su historia, pero Alec sabía que esa mujer sólo estaba inventando una manera para que sus mentiras sonaran mejor. Alec había pasado mucho tiempo dudando de su relación con Magnus, pero eso se había acabado. Él era su otra mitad. _Amaba_ a Magnus y sabía que él también lo amaba.

No estaba dispuesto a dejar que esta bruja rubia se interponga entre ellos.

-“Me sentí culpable”- dijo Camille, parecía a punto de llorar. Era muy buena actriz- “Magnus me dijo que quería dejarte. _En realidad_ , ya no quiere casarse contigo, no quiere perder su libertad. Magnus siempre ha sido liberal. Pero debido a todo lo que has pasado, no quería aumentar tu dolor y están las consecuencias… sólo quería advertirte. Ambos sabemos lo que puede pasar si tu alma gemela te rechaza”

Era raro, pero de vez en cuando un alma gemela era rechazada; cuando eso ocurría, la parte rechazada generalmente se iba marchitando y se dejaba morir. Alec sabía que moriría por un corazón roto si Magnus decidía que ya no le quería.

Alec miró a Jace a los ojos- **_‘No le creo’_**

**_‘¿Por qué?’_** \- le contestó Jace.

**_‘Porque Magnus me ama. Nunca tocaría a alguien más’_ **

**_‘Eso. Y que él tiene demasiado sexo contigo, está demasiado agotado para serte infiel’_** \- aportó Isabelle.

**_‘Cierto’_** \- respondió Alec- **_‘Pregúntale si Magnus sabe que está aquí’_**

-“Quiere saber si Magnus sabe que estás aquí”- dijo Isabelle

Camille respondió- “No. Nunca me perdonaría si lo supiera. Te dije que Magnus lo estaba haciendo a tus espaldas, él quería protegerte”

**_‘¿Cree que soy estúpido?’_ **

-“Dice que no le dirá nada a Magnus”- le mintió Isabelle.

El intercomunicador del escritorio de Alec sonó con un mensaje de la recepcionista- “Sr. Lightwood”- dijo- “Su pareja está en camino”

Alec miró a Camille y luego a Jace- **_‘Sácala de aquí. Asegúrate que Magnus la vea’_**

Jace sacó a Camille de la silla- “Vámonos. Si no quieres que Magnus se entere que estás aquí, será mejor que nos apresuremos”

-“Recuerda lo que te dije”- le ordenó Camille.

A Alec no se le escapó su sonrisa satisfecha. Hace seis meses, le habría creído a Camille. Hace seis meses, Alec no se sentía suficiente para alguien tan glamoroso e increíble como Magnus. Ahora, sin embargo, Magnus le había dado todas las razones para creer en él. Le había dado más amor del que había esperado, le había admirado y apreciado.

Alec no iba a comprometer eso, por nada del mundo.

Él amaba a Magnus con todo lo que tenía y se rehusaba a creer en una estúpida rubia a quien ni conocía, sin antes discutir el asunto con Magnus.

Magnus, quien probablemente no iba a estar feliz de que una de sus ex amantes se encontrara con él, lidiaría con ella. A él no le gustaban las cosas que amenazaban a Alec de cualquier forma y se volvía sorprendentemente fiero cuando se trataba de su pareja. Alec no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Camille. No es que fuera a hacerlo de todos modos. Ella había renunciado al amor de un hombre maravilloso, sólo esperaba que haya valido la pena.

 

 

***

 

 

Ver a Jace e Isabelle no era una sorpresa, pero ver a Camille Belcourt, sí. Mientras pasaba junto a ellos en la escalera mecánica, rumbo a la oficina de Alec, Magnus observó a Camille bajar por las escaleras, siguiendo a los hermanos de Alec.

¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo aquí?

Camille le sonrió al pasar junto a Magnus, con una sonrisa satisfecha y un pequeño gesto de su mano. Jace le guiñó el ojo, mientras Isabelle le sonreía.

Algo estaba pasando y no estaba seguro de que le gustara. Pensándolo bien… no le gustaba ni un poco.

La mirada intencionada que le dirigió Camille era preocupante. Negó con la cabeza, era peor que eso. Ella se alejó y Magnus supo que había estado con Alec, ella le había hecho algo.

Iba a estrangular a esa perra.

Incapaz de esperar, Magnus subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta el último piso del Instituto, donde Robert y Magnus escondían a Alec. Afuera de la oficina, Magnus fue recibido por la recepcionista, quien le dirigió una sonrisa de bienvenida.

-“Le está esperando, Sr. Bane. Adelante”

Magnus entró a la oficina para encontrar a Alec en su escritorio, tecleando algo en su computadora, un correo electrónico era lo más probable.

-“Hola cariño”- saludó Magnus, dejando la bolsa que contenía sus almuerzos en la mesa donde comían.

Alec le dirigió un poco entusiasta saludo con la mano.

-“¿Qué estás haciendo”- preguntó Magnus.

Alec quitó las manos del teclado lo suficiente para decir- **_‘Mandando un correo a mi abogado’_**

-“¿Qué?- Magnus estaba perplejo.

Alec continuó tecleando. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Camille estuvo aquí, seguro que en la oficina de Alec, y ahora él estaba escribiendo a su abogado, sin hablarle. ¿Le estaba ignorando?

-“Alexander”- lo llamó Magnus.

Alec siguió escribiendo. Entonces, sí. Alec le estaba ignorando.

Dándose la vuelta, Magnus miró a la comida en la mesa. _Necesitaba_ saber lo que Camille le dijo a Alec. Debe haber sido algo muy malo si le estaba ignorando de esta manera. Magnus siempre pensó que Alec era demasiado bueno para él. Siempre esperó que Alec nunca se diera cuenta, que nunca lo dejara. Esperó que Alec nunca dejara de amarle.

Parecía que el tiempo se había acabado y Magnus tendría que tratar de sobrevivir a su rechazo.

Sintiendo las dos grandes manos acariciando su espalda, Magnus se puso tenso. Alec envolvió los brazos a su alrededor y lo atrajo a su pecho. Cuando Magnus sintió los labios de Alec en su cuello, cerró los ojos, rezando para que esta no sea la última vez que sintiera el cuerpo de Alec contra el suyo.

-“¿Qué está pasando?”- preguntó Magnus en un tenso susurro.

Sujetando los hombros de Magnus, Alec le dio la vuelta para quedar de frente, sus ojos azules recorriendo su rostro. Él debió haber demostrado su aprensión, porque Alec acunó su rostro con ambas manos y lo beso profundamente.

Alec se apartó y dijo, **_‘¿Por qué te ves así?’_**

Con un suspiro, Magnus respondió- “Ella hizo algo”

Las oscuras cejas se alzaron- **_‘Si, lo hizo’_**

-“Ahora le escribes a tu abogado”

**_‘Si’_ **

-“No necesitas un consejo legal para deshacerte de mí, Alexander”

Alec frunció el ceño antes eso- **_‘¿Deshacerme de ti?’_**

Magnus apartó la mirada- “Si quieres que me vaya, lo haré. No voy a obligar a alguien que no me quiere a estar conmigo, sin importar lo mucho que te amo o lo que me pase”

Empujando a Magnus contra la mesa, Alec le miró enojado- **_‘No seas idiota’_**

Sus movimientos eran rígidos.

-“¿Qué?”

**_‘Te amo, eres todo para mí. ¿Por qué sigues cuestionando mis sentimientos?’_ **

-“No lo hago. Estoy _tratando_ de no hacerlo. Sólo que… Camille destruye todo. Nunca quise que se pusiera en contacto contigo… yo…”

**_‘Lo hizo, pero no volverá a hacerlo’_ **

-“¿A qué te refieres?”- Magnus preguntó confundido.

**_‘Estaba mandando un correo a mi abogado para ver si podíamos sacarla de nuestras vidas de manera legal’_ **

-“¿Eso hacías?”

Alec asintió - **‘ _Si eso no funciona, la amenazaré’_**

Magnus soltó una reticente carcajada- “Oh cariño”

**_‘No empieces, dudaste de mi’_ **

-“No lo hice”

**_‘Pensaste que te dejaría porque tu ex me dijo que habías estado durmiendo con ella todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, y que lo seguirías haciendo después de casarnos’_ **

Los ojos verdes con dorado de Magnus se estrecharon- “Por favor, dime que no creíste eso”

Alec negó con la cabeza y se movió hacia su escritorio.

-“¿No lo hiciste?”- preguntó Magnus, persiguiéndole.

Girándose rápidamente, Alec empujó a Magnus contra el escritorio.

Magnus cayó sobre este con un jadeo y Alec ya estaba encima de él, su boca ruda y caliente. Los dedos de Magnus se hundieron en su cabello, mientras respondía al fiero beso.

-“Entonces, ¿estás enojado?”- preguntó Magnus apartándose.

Alec lo miró con furia.

-“Lo tomaré como un ‘si’. Alexander, ¿por qué estás enojado’”

**_‘Sigues cuestionando tu valía. Te amo, M. Y voy a demostrarte cuanto’_ **

Magnus no peleó cando Alec le sacó la camisa de los vaqueros. De hecho, lo recibió con gusto. Magnus siempre había igualado afecto físico con amor. Aunque nunca había conocido a nadie como Alec.

La vida de Alec había sido sin mucho afecto. A pesar de haber estado enfermo en su niñez, Robert y Maryse Lightwood no le demostraban que lo amaban en el sentido tradicional. A pesar de esa falta de afecto, Alec nunca había hecho que Magnus se sintiera menos o no amado.

Alec empujó hacia abajo los pantalones de Magnus, pero los dejo amontonados en sus rodillas

-“Cariño, deja que me quite las botas”

Dando un paso atrás, Alec volteó a Magnus sobre su estómago. Y él tuvo que hacer a un lado la engrapadora porque se le estaba clavando en el hombro. Sin embargo, olvidó cualquier incomodidad cuando sintió las manos de Alec a cada lado de su trasero, separándole las nalgas. Al sentir una lengua enterrarse dentro de él, Magnus gritó.

-“Jesucristo, Alec!”

Dándole una nalgada, Alec continuó lamiendo y dando pequeños mordiscos.

Magnus se agarró al borde del enorme escritorio de Alec, y empujó las caderas hacia atrás, hacia le lengua de Alec, soltando gemidos y gruñidos con cada toque y caricia.

Alguien golpeó la puerta e intentó dar vuelta a la manija.

-“¿Alec?”- llamó Jace a través de la puerta.

-“Está ocupado”- respondió Magnus con los dientes apretados.

-“Ah”- dijo tranquilamente, pero cuando tuvo oportunidad de pensarlo, exclamó- “¡Ah! ¡Oh que asco!”

Magnus escuchó a Jace irse, mientras Alec estiraba la mano por debajo de él y suavemente le tocaba los testículos.

-“Me estás _matando_ , Alexander”- jadeó Magnus.

Sintiendo la sonrisa de Alec contra su piel antes de que se apartara. Alec pasó una mano a lo largo de su espalda y Magnus sintió hormiguear su piel. Los dedos de Alec llegaron hasta su entrada y trazó círculos en la carne un par de veces, antes de finalmente empujar un dedo en su interior.

Magnus gimió, su frente golpeando contra el escritorio. Empujando su dedo más profundo, Alec preparó a Magnus, rozando su próstata con la punta. Cuando añadió un segundo dedo y los movió formando tijeras, Magnus se mordió los labios para evitar gritar.

Los labios de Alec rozaron la espalda de Magnus mientras añadía el tercero, abriéndolo y atormentándolo.

-“Alexander”- gimió Magnus- “Te necesito, por favor”

Cuando sintió otra sonrisa de Alec contra él, Magnus estuvo seguro de que la tortura continuaría. Por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando Alec retiró sus dedos y levantó sus caderas. Alineándose detrás de Magnus, Alec entró en su pareja usando su propia saliva y líquido preseminal para humedecer el pasaje de Magnus.

Magnus hizo su mayor esfuerzo para estar callado, pero Alec provocaba lloriqueos y gemidos con cada experto quiebre de sus caderas. Alec rodeo las caderas de Magnus para sujetar su miembro y masturbarle.

Magnus echó la cabeza haca atrás gimiendo tan fuerte que, no había manera de que la recepcionista no los escuchara. Ella _definitivamente_ sabía lo que estaban haciendo en la oficina.

Levantando las caderas, Magnus encontraba ansiosamente cada una de las embestidas. La mano izquierda de Alec abandonó su cadera para sujetarle el hombro y empujarse más fuerte en su interior, mientras aceleraba el ritmo al masturbarle.

Magnus voló con las caricias de Alec- “¡Alexander!”- gritó cuando su orgasmo lo golpeó.

La respiración de Alec escapó en, lo que podía ser llamado, un largo y bajo gemido mientras inundaba a Magnus. Jadeando, Alec se desplomó sobre Magnus. Llevando una mano hasta su espalda, Magnus acarició el oscuro cabello de Alec- “Entonces, ¿no estás enojado conmigo?”

Contra su espalda, Alec negó con la cabeza y recorrió con la mano su suave espalda, parecía estarle tranquilizando.

-“Te amo, Alexander”- murmuró Magnus.

En respuesta, Alec dejo un suave beso contra su piel, además de darle una palmada en el trasero.

Magnus sabía que Alec estaba tratando de decir. _También te amo_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***Día 221***

 

 

Con un gruñido, Magnus puso el panfleto sobre la mesa frente a él- “ _Nunca_ vamos a resolver esto”

**_‘Cálmate, M’ -_** le dijo Alec. **_‘Si vamos a resolverlo’_**

-“¿Cómo voy a encontrar las _perfectas_?”

**_‘Son sólo flores, amor’_ **

-“Pero tienen que ser _perfectas_ ”

**_‘¿Cómo necesitas que sean?’_** \- le preguntó Alec con señas.

Recogiendo otro folleto, Magnus respondió- “Necesito que tengan el color correcto. Necesitan ser iguales a tus ojos”

Alec enarcó las cejas- **_‘¿A mis ojos?’_**

-“¡Si!”-exclamó Magnus- “Las flores para nuestra boda tienen que ser el perfecto tono de azul”

**_‘¿Por qué?’_ **

-“Porque me enamoré de ellos”

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Alec, apenas curvando las comisuras. Agarrando un folleto, Alec lo abrió. **_‘¿Qué estás buscando exactamente?’_**

Suspirando, Magnus dijo- “Tus ojos son elegantes. Me recuerdan algo que debería ser parte de la realeza. Son lo más hermoso que he visto. _Necesito_ la flor adecuada”

Una mujer entró en la sala de espera- “Siento mucho hacerles esperar”- dijo- “Soy Emily y seré su florista. ¿Cuál es tu visión para las flores de tu boda?”

Ella se sentó en la silla frente a Magnus y Alec, con su tabla portapapeles y una pluma.

-“Cuando conocí a mi pareja”- comenzó Magnus- “Me enamoré de sus ojos. Me atraparon y me embelesaron, comencé a enamorarme en el momento que le vi. Quiero capturar ese color en las flores”

El rostro de la mujer se suavizó- “Eso es hermoso. Vamos al invernadero, encontraremos las flores perfectas”

Alec se levantó y tomó la mano de Magnus, guiándolo fuera de la habitación. Tomados de la mano, ambos siguieron a Emily hasta el invernadero, el cual olía increíble. Miles de flores asaltaban sus sentidos y casi podían abrumarlos.

-“Esto es maravilloso”- dijo Magnus, moviéndose a una blanca rosa Kennedy para olerla.

-“Estamos muy orgullosos de nuestro invernadero. No se preocupe, Sr. Bane. Encontraremos su azul perfecto”

Magnus sintió que se calmaba, iba a encontrar las flores indicadas para su boda. Iba a casarse con el milagro que había entrado en su vida inesperadamente. Y todo sería absolutamente perfecto.

Siguiendo a Emily, Magnus se detuvo para mirar algunas azucenas.

**_‘Esas son bonitas’_ **

-“Emily nos gustaría ordenar azucenas blancas, rosas y orquídeas”

-“Por supuesto, ¿alguna idea para el azul?”

-“Todavía no he visto el adecuado”

Sujetando la mano de Alec, Magnus paseó por el invernadero, por casi una _eternidad_. Después de una hora de mirar con la por ahora ‘perfecta’ flor, comenzó a renunciar a la esperanza de encontrar la realmente perfecta. No quería conformarse, así como no se había conformado con nadie antes de Alec. Debía esperar para encontrar la flor perfecta para su día perfecto con el hombre perfecto.

Desafortunadamente...

Los acianos eran demasiado claros.

Los lirios demasiado oscuros.

Los jacintos demasiado comunes.

_Nunca_ iba a encontrar la elegante flor real que representara a su ángel. Hasta el momento en que Alec lo detuvo.

Alec señaló a su izquierda, la mirada de Magnus siguió su dedo y su corazón le saltó en el pecho.

Una dalia azul.

Magnus soltó a Alec y se dirigió hacia la flor. Era real, elegante, _perfecta_. Igual que Alec.

Alec le tocó en la espalda cuando llegó a su lado- “Es majestuosa”- susurró Magnus.

**_‘¿Esta es?’_** \- preguntó Alec con señas.

Magnus asintió- “Es perfecta”

-“En esta dalia usamos una combinación de azul marino, morado y blanco para crear esa tonalidad. Nuestros jardineros la idearon hace dos años y comenzaron el proceso de hibridación. Esta es la primera floración. Estamos muy contentos de que hayan salido tan hermosas”

-“Son deslumbrantes”- respondió Magnus- “Esto es lo que quiero. ¿Sus jardineros ya las han nombrado?”

“Le han estado dando vueltas, son incapaces de ponerse de acuerdo”

Magnus miró a Alec- “Me gusta Dalia Lightwood”- dijo.

Alec sonrió y negó con la cabeza- **_‘Eres un bobo. No le van a poner mi nombre a una flor solo porque su color es el mismo que mis ojos’_**

-“Ellos se lo pierden, cariño”- dijo Magnus, besándole- “Incluso si no le ponen tu nombre, _siempre_ tendré dalias Lightwood en nuestro hogar. Igual que siempre te amaré”

 

 

 

 

 

 

***Día 230***

 

 

Magnus gimió al escuchar su teléfono sonar, mientras Alec le daba unos golpecitos para despertarle. Se volteó apartándose de la calidez de su amante, cogiendo el teléfono, lo puso contra su oreja- “¿Hola?”- dijo con voz ronca.

-“Hola Magnus”- respondió una voz que había esperado nunca escuchar de nuevo.

-“¿Cómo conseguiste este número?”- gruñó Magnus.

Alec debió haber reconocido la furia en el tono de su voz, porque se sentó y acarició su espalda en un gesto tranquilizador.

-“Vamos, Magnus, ¿esa es la forma de hablarle a tu padre?”

-“Tú _no_ eres mi padre”- respondió Magnus.

Alec se puso tenso y tiró de Magnus para mirarle de frente- **_‘¿Quién es?’_** \- le preguntó.

Magnus negó con la cabeza- “¿Cómo conseguiste este número?”- exigió.

-“Una encantadora amiga tuya vino a verme y me lo dio. Ella está muy preocupada por ti, sabes. Aparentemente, tienes una orden de restricción en su contra. No se le permite hablarte y le preocupa que puedas estar siendo maltratado”

-“Camille…”- gruñó Magnus. Como si Alec pudiera _lastimarle_ \- “¿Qué quieres?”

**_‘¿Camille?’_** \- preguntó Alec con el ceño fruncido.

-“¿Es demasiado querer hablar con mi hijo? ¿Asegurarme que estás bien?”

-“ _No_ soy tu hijo”

-“Magnus, aunque no quieras ser mi hijo, yo proporcione la genética para crearte. Tendrás que aceptarlo”

-“Sedujiste a mi madre y después la abandonaste, eso te convierte en el donante de esperma, no en padre”

-“Tu madre lo quería, Magnus”

-“ _Dianuk_ ”*- le gruñó Magnus.

Alec le acarició el brazo con una mano, pero Magnus se apartó de su rostro preocupado.

-“Magnus”- suspiró Asmodeus Daimonas, el prominente empresario, con empresas en Los Ángeles, Chicago y Nueva York- “¿Por qué sigues luchando contra nuestros lazos? Soy tu padre y quiero ser parte de tu vida”

-“Me has ignorado la mayor parte de tu vida, ¿por qué ahora?”

Alec se levantó y salió de la habitación. Magnus sintió un escalofrió después de verlo partir. A pesar de que había querido llamarle cuando se movió, no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó sentado en silencio y observando a su pareja salir de la habitación, descalzo y con sus azules pantalones de pijamas colgando de sus caderas.

-“Camille me dijo que has encontrado una pareja”

Desprevenido, Magnus respondió- “Si, la encontré. ¿Por qué te importa?”

-“Sólo me sorprendió. Tu muñeca está vacía, ¿no?”

-“Si”- respondió Magnus, negándose a elaborar más. Asmodeus no tenía derecho a saber nada sobre Alec. Él nunca quiso decirle a Asmodeus nada sobre su pareja. No merecía saberlo, nunca tocaría a Alec. Y si estaba en Magnus nunca lo conocería.

-“¿Entonces, cómo es que encontraste a tu pareja?”

-“Dijo lo que estaba en mi muñeca”- respondió Magnus.

-“Pero no hay nada en tu muñeca”

-“Exactamente”- fue la respuesta de Magnus- “¿Llamaste por chismes sobre mi pareja o por un verdadero motivo?”

-“¿Estás seguro que quieres estar con un hombre que no puede hablar? ¿No crees que una pareja que pueda seguirte el paso, sería más adecuada?”

-“Basta”- le ordenó Magnus con un gruñido de enojo- “Nadie, y me refiero a _nadie,_ es más adecuado que mi Alec. No me llames con tu actitud de mierda y pretendas decirme con quien debería estar. No tienes derecho a hablarme de eso y Camille no tiene derecho a juzgarle. Escucha, Asmodeus y escucha con cuidado. No me llames de nuevo. No pienses en llamar. Ni siquiera te molestes en pensar en mi _o_ en mi pareja. No quiero tener nada que ve contigo. Voy a casarme con mi pareja en tres semanas y ni tú, ni Camille, pueden hacer que cambie de idea. Ahora, déjanos en paz”

Al concluir, Magnus terminó la llamada y se levantó para ir en busca de Alec.

No tuvo que ir muy lejos, Alec estaba en el umbral sosteniendo dos tazas de café, apoyado contra el umbral, con una abierta mirada de entendimiento en el rostro.

Magnus se dio cuenta que Alec no se había salido para alejarse de él. Se había marchado para hacerle café, él salió de la habitación para hacer algo útil, para hacer algo _para_ Magnus.

-“Lo siento”- murmuró Magnus.

Alec entró en la habitación y colocó el café en la mesita de noche. **_‘No tienes nada que lamentar’_**

-“Te traté como una mierda”- dijo Magnus- “Yo–”

Alec puso una mano sobre su boca y Magnus enarcó las cejas. Apartando su mano, Alec dijo- **_‘No tienes que disculparte, necesitabas estar solo. No me necesitabas agobiándote’_**

-“No me agobiabas”- respondió Magnus- “Sólo estabas tratando de cuidarme”- le dio una mirada al café- “Todavía lo estás haciendo”

**_‘Ese es mi trabajo’_ **

Magnus lo miró. Se sentía como la peor pareja del mundo. Alec constantemente estaba atendiendo las necesidades de Magnus. Siempre estaba ahí cuando le necesitaba.

Sentado en silencio, Alec observó a Magnus.

-“No vas a preguntar, ¿verdad?”

Negando con la cabeza, Alec dijo- **_‘No me corresponde’_**

Magnus se levantó de golpe de la cama- “Tonterías, Alec. Tienes todo el derecho a saber lo que me está pasando. Eres mi pareja. Mereces saber sobre mi pasado y mis problemas”

**_‘Me lo dirás cuando estés listo’_** \- dijo Alec con señas.

-“¿Cómo es que eres tan paciente conmigo?”

Alec sonrió- **_‘Te encontré. Eso es todo lo que necesito. Me dirás lo que necesite saber cuando estés listo’_**

Magnus acunó el rostro de Alec- “Eres hermoso, mi Alec”- Alec puso sus manos sobre las de Magnus, mirándole a los ojos y sonrió. Magnus se sentó a su lado- “Eres tan maravilloso, te amo mucho”

_‘ **También te amo, M’**_

Suspirando, Magnus comenzó- “Sabes que el hombre que siempre creí era mi padre, en realidad no fue el hombre que me engendró”

Alec asintió.

-“Mi madre conoció al hombre que me engendró en Yakarta, él había ido por negocios y ella estaba en la Universidad, estudiando para conseguir su título en educación. Asmodeus la llevo a cenar y sedujo a mi madre. Al día siguiente se había ido. Ella descubrió que estaba embarazada y volvió a la granja de sus padres, ellos la casaron con mi padrastro”

**_‘¿Cómo descubriste todo esto?’_ **

-“Mis abuelos fueron a su funeral. Ella no podía ser enterrada en tierra sagrada porque cometió suicidio, así que asistieron al entierro de sus cenizas. Los Hermanos Silenciosos, con quienes vivía, pensaron que mi familia se haría cargo de mí. Mi abuela, sin embargo, le dio un vistazo a mi muñeca vacía y me llamo ‘siesta yg sangat dibenci’, una abominación. Se rehusó a llevarme con ella y le dijo a los Hermanos que me dejaran en la selva. Ella abogó por matarme porque me culpaba de la caída de su hija, así que, naturalmente, me habló de mi concepción”

**_‘¿Ella aún sigue viva?’_ **

-“En realidad no tengo idea”

**_‘¿Cómo te encontró Asmodeus?’_** \- preguntó Alec.

-“No lo sé, me contactó de la nada igual que hoy. Lo conocí y él quería _reconocerme_. Quería que trabajara para él. Yo no quería eso. Quería trabajar por mi cuenta, hacerme de un nombre por mí mismo. Nunca pensé que tendría amor, así que esperaba estar siempre solo, no quería depender de nadie para mi subsistencia”

**_‘Así que lo rechazaste’_ **

Magnus asintió- “Y le dije que me dejara en paz. Ahora, Camille lo ha buscado”

**_‘¿Por qué haría eso?’_ **

-“No lo sé, cariño”- respondió Magnus- “Ella siempre se ha alimentado del drama. Odio eso de ella, siempre lo hice. No puedo creer que haya tenido sexo con ella”

**_‘En realidad no quiero pensar en eso, M. No tienes que tener algo que ver con ella. No quiero parecer celoso, pero estoy de acuerdo en que no vuelvas a verla’_ **

Magnus sonrió- “Tu posesividad se está notando, Alexander”

**_‘Te encanta’_ **

-“Si”- dijo Magnus, besando los labios de Alec- “Me encanta todo de ti”

Besando a Magnus, Alec dijo con señas- **_‘Lo sé’_**

 

 

 

 

 

 

***Día 233***

 

 

Magnus suspiró sobre su nuevo diseño. No estaba bien, tenía que ser perfecto.

Este era para Alec, lo cual convertía a este esmoquin en lo más importante que haya diseñado. Magnus tenía que hacer _perfecto_ el traje de Alec para su boda.

-“Necesitas dejar de estresarte por la ropa de Alec”- dijo Catarina desde su lugar en el sofá.

-“Cat, esto es importante. Él necesita lucir tan hermoso como yo lo veo”

-“¿Eso será posible?”- preguntó Catarina, sin levantar la mirada de su revista.

Mirando al diseño, Magnus gruñó- “No. Nada será tan hermoso como él”

-“Que sorpresa”- dijo Catarina, dándole vuelta a la hoja.

-“Sabes… Alec se ve increíble en dorado”

-“Entonces ponlo en dorado”

Sacando una nueva hoja de papel, Magnus comenzó a dibujar frenéticamente.

Alec iba a verse increíble, como siempre lo hacía… bueno… cuando Magnus lo vestía.

La puerta se abrió y Alec entró al piso- “Hola, cariño”

Alec le sonrió y dejó su maletín en la mesa del comedor.

-“¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?”- preguntó Catarina.

Sabiendo que ella no entendía el lenguaje de señas, Alec levantó un pulgar, mientras besaba la cabeza de Magnus. Señaló el dibujo en el que estaba trabajando y Magnus le miró- **_‘Me gusta ese’_**

-“¿Si?”

Con una sonrisa, Alec asintió- **_‘El dorado es un buen color. Te gusta ponerme en él’_**

-“Así es. Te ves increíble en dorado”

**_‘No es el color, M. Son tus diseños’_ **

-“Gracias, cariño”

**_‘Es la verdad. Iré a darme un baño’_ **

Magnus asintió y Alec le dejó con Catarina

-“A él le gusto, ¿cierto?”

-“Si. Pero… ¿viste ese horrible suéter?”

-“Lo vi”- respondió Catarina- “Por eso no dejas que se vista solo”

-“Lo sé. Soy un asombroso diseñador, pero, ¿se ve mal que esté tan ansioso por la ropa de mi pareja?”

-“En este momento no debería ser una prioridad en tu mente”

-“Todo lo relacionado con esta boda es una prioridad en mi mente. Mi boda tiene que ser perfecta”

-“Y lo será, Magnus. Tú y Alex tendrán un hermoso día de bodas”

Magnus esperaba que tuviera razón.

 

 

 

 

 

 

***Día 240***

 

 

El golpe en la puerta desvía su atención del dobladillo de la chaqueta del esmoquin de Alec. Rodando los ojos, Magnus abrió la puerta. Mientras Alec volteaba los sándwiches de queso derretido para su almuerzo.

La boda de Magnus y Alec estaba a tan sólo una semana y habían empezado a recibir un gran número de regalos y otras entregas por correo. Eso era lo que Magnus estaba esperando cuando abrió la puerta, sin embargo, eso _no_ fue lo que estaba en su entrada.

Magnus dio un paso atrás, demandando- “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”

Al escuchar la angustia en la voz de Magnus, Alec dejó la cocina para ir a su lado.

Un hombre de cabello oscuro entró al piso, a pesar de que nadie se lo había pedido. Llevaba un traje bien ajustado y una corbata con motivos dorados, que hacía juego con sus gemelos de oro y diamantes.

-“¿Por qué estás aquí?”- preguntó Magnus de nuevo.

**_‘¿Quién es?’_** \- preguntó Alec.

-“Asmodeus Daimonas. Él proveyó el esperma para mi concepción”

Los ojos de Alec se estrecharon mientras miraba a Asmodeus.

-“Así que, ¿este es el idiota de tu pareja?”- Asmodeus preguntó de forma despectiva, mirando a Alec

-“No le llames así”- gruñó Magus.

Alec le sujetó del hombro- **_‘Cálmate, M’_**

-“No. Tú no eres bienvenido aquí. No te quiero en mi vida”

-“Magnus, ¿ni siquiera quieres saber por qué estoy aquí?”

-“No me importa una mierda”

-“Pero lo hará”

Alec frunció el ceño ante eso.

Asmodeus continuó- “Tu amiga, Camille, vino a verme para decirme sobre tu matrimonio”

-“¿Y qué?”

-“¿Crees que es sensato casarte con un mudo?”

Cansado de que la gente cuestionara sus sentimientos o su inteligencia cuando se trataba de Alec, Magnus dijo- “Creo que es sensato casarme con mi pareja, el hombre que amo. Creo que es sensato casarme con el hombre que me hace feliz. No tienes derecho a venir aquí y cuestionarme. No vas a meterte en mi vida tan campantemente sólo porque Camille acudió a ti. No eres mi familia. No tienes derecho a aconsejarme en mis decisiones”

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Asmodeus dijo- “Cuidado muchacho, he destruido a hombres por mucho menos”

Alec empujó a Magnus detrás de él, alzándose en toda su estatura por encima de Asmodeus, fuerte y silencioso. No necesitaba hablar para que Asmodeus entendiera que era una advertencia. Alec estaba diciéndole silenciosamente que, si _alguna vez_ amenazaba de nuevo a Magnus, tendría que lidiar con el hombre que tenía delante, y descubriría lo fuerte que Alec era.

-“Cariño”- susurró Magnus- “Estoy bien”

**_‘Él no va a amenazarte’_ **

-“No lo hará”- le calmó Magnus- “Asmodeus, por favor dile a Camille que si quiere contactarme de nuevo, tendrán que arrestarla por acoso. Lo mismo va para ti. Quédate fuera de nuestras vidas, no nos contactes, ni preguntes sobre nosotros. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Tengo a mi familia y tú no eres parte de ella”

Con un suspiro, Asmodeus se dio la vuelta- “A pesar de lo que piensas, estoy pendiente de ti, hijo”

-“Tú sólo estás tratando de causar problemas, no sé por qué y no me importa. No te voy a dar esa satisfacción, Asmodeus. No quiero volver a escuchar de ti. Ya has hecho bastante para lastimarme, no dejaré que lastimes a alguien que amo”

Levantando una mano, Alec señaló a la puerta.

-“Me voy”- dijo Asmodeus- “Magnus, cuando cambies de opinión, ya sabes dónde encontrarme”

-“No necesito saberlo, no voy a cambiar de opinión”

Alec cerró la puerta detrás de Asmodeus y Magnus se dirigió al salón, para volver a su diseño- “Cariño”- dijo- “¿Hueles algo quemándose?”

Alec pasó volando a su lado mientras corría hacia la cocina. Si pudiera hablar, Alec habría insultado

Magnus escuchó un poco de agua corriendo y algunos golpeteos provenientes de la cocina y Ale salió de la habitación- **_‘Voy a ordenar comida’_**

La sonrisa de Magnus se convirtió en una absoluta carcajada, lo cual necesitaba y Alec se la había dado.

Alec siempre le daba tanto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

***Día 248***

 

 

Magnus era un manojo de nervios.

Era el día de su boda y estaba paseando de un lado a otro, afuera de la iglesia donde se casaría con Alec, con el estómago dando vuelcos y las palmas sudando.

Ragnor Fell, uno de sus más queridos amigos y pareja de otra de sus mejores amigas, Catarina, lo agarró del hombro- “Está bien. Cálmate. Estás haciendo exactamente lo que siempre has deseado”

-“Y si cambió de opinión. ¿Y si no va a aparecer?”- preguntó Magnus.

Alec estaba retrasado. Habían pasado _veinte_ minutos. Y Magnus no podía detener la duda que habían comenzado a surgir, que Alec en realidad no tenía intenciones de casarse con él ese día. Que había huido para hacer algo más con su vida.

Magnus no quería pensar que Alec se marcharía, pero los hechos eran los hechos.

-“Va a llegar Mags. Ya basta. Acabo de hablar con Jace y ya están en camino”

-“¿Si?”- dijo Magnus, incapaz de esconder su incredulidad.

-“Si. Ya viene. Hubo un accidente y se tuvieron que desviar. Estarán aquí muy pronto”

Clary entró a la antecámara de la capilla- “Hey”- dijo tocando la brillante solapa azul medianoche- “¿Estás bien?”

Magnus negó con la cabeza.

-“¿Qué sucede?”

-“Alec todavía no está aquí, puede que ni siquiera venga”

Negando con la cabeza. Clary sacó su teléfono y marcó, diciendo cuando alguien respondió- “Jace, ponme en altavoz”

Ella hizo lo mismo- “ _¿Qué pasa?_ ”- preguntó Jace a través del altavoz.

-“Magnus se siente un poco dudoso”

-“ _¿A qué te refieres?_ ”- preguntó Jace- “ _Alec pregunta si él está bien_ ”

-“Él está bien, sólo… ¿asustado?”- ante el asentimiento de Magnus ella continuo- “Está empezando a pensar que ustedes no van a venir”

-“ _Por supuesto que estamos yendo. Estamos a un kilómetro de distancia”_

-“Ves, Magnus”- dijo Ragnor- “Ya casi están aquí”

-“ _Alec quiere saber si estás bien, Magnus. Necesita oírlo”_

-“Estoy bien”- dijo Magnus. Sin embargo, su voz no sonaba nada ‘bien’. Él se escuchaba absolutamente aterrorizado- “Sólo estaba preocupado”

-“ _Alec dice que está en camino. Deja de pasear de un lado a otro_ ”

-“¿Cómo sabe que Magnus lo estaba haciendo?”- preguntó Ragnor.

-“ _Conoce a Magnus. En serio, amigo, puedo ver la capilla. Estaremos ahí como en dos minutos. Ya no te alteres, Magnus_ ”

Jace terminó la llamada.

Magnus aún no podía calmarse. Todavía quería ver a Alec y estar seguro de que aún iban a casarse. _Necesitaba_ saber que realmente tendría a su pareja por el resto de sus vidas. Que iban a estar juntos por siempre.

Magnus respiró hondamente cuando las puertas del exterior finalmente se abrieron y entró Jace, en un simple esmoquin negro; seguido de Alec, luciendo hermoso con su chaqueta de esmoquin dorada y pantalones negros, e Isabelle en un vestido de gala rojo.

Isabelle y Clary entraron a la capilla, dejando a los hombres solos.

Alec se acercó a Magnus y le acarició el rostro, besando sus labios suavemente- **_‘Ves estoy aquí. Lamento que dudaras de mi’_**

-“No dudé de ti, dudé de…”

**_‘De ti mismo. Pensaste que no eras lo bastante bueno, otra vez’_ **

-“Eso no es–”

**_‘Si lo es. Basta. Vamos a casarnos, en este momento, M. no estás solo y nunca lo estarás de nuevo. Te amo y estamos a punto de afianzar eso’_ **

Magnus besó a Alec de nuevo, abrazando fuerte a su pareja contra él- “Te amo tanto”- susurró.

Alec le dio un beso en la sien.

-“Vamos chicos, a casarse”- dijo Jace, abriendo la puerta de la capilla.

Alec y Magnus siguieron a Jace y Ragnor por el pasillo, hasta detenerse junto al oficiante, Julian Blackthorn.

-“Hemos venido aquí hoy para celebrar el amor. Lo vemos en los rostros de Magnus y Alexander, quienes están de pie frente a nosotros, pero también lo experimentamos en nuestros propios corazones. Es un amor del cual se habla en todas las religiones, que enciende nuestras almas con esperanza, un amor que es nuestro verdadero hogar y lugar de encuentro. Magnus y Alexander han abierto sus corazones el uno al otro y hoy, en unos momentos, compartirán sus votos de matrimonio. Estamos profundamente agradecidos con ellos por abrirnos sus corazones también, invitándonos a ser testigos y compartir este precioso momento”- dijo como bienvenida a sus invitados.

-“La pareja ha escogido una lectura de la novela _La Mamdolina del Capitán Corelli_ de Louis De Bernieres: ‘El amor es una locura pasajera, hace erupción cómo un volcán y luego se serena. Y cuando esto pasa uno ha de tomar una decisión. Tienes que averiguar si vuestras raíces se han entrelazado tanto que es inconcebible que alguna vez se separen. Porque eso es el amor. El amor no es quedarse sin aliento, no es excitación, ni formular promesas de pasión eterna. Eso es sólo estar ‘enamorado’, algo que a cualquier idiota puede pasarle. El amor propiamente dicho es lo que queda cuando el enamoramiento se extingue, lo cual es un arte y también un afortunado accidente. Aquellos que aman de verdad, tienen raíces que crecen hacia el otro bajo tierra y cuando todos los bonitos pétalos hayan caído de sus ramas descubrirán que son sólo un árbol y no dos’”

-“Magnus y Alec han crecido juntos y creado ese árbol. Están entrelazados, un sólo ser con un corazón, una mente y un alma. Magnus es la mitad de Alec. Alec es la otra mitad de Magnus. Magnus y Alec, por favor, den un paso adelante y tómense de las manos, para que puedan ver el regalo que son para ustedes”

Magnus tomó las manos de Alec entre las suyas, mirando directamente a sus profundos ojos azules.

-“Estas son las manos de tu mejor amigo joven, fuerte y lleno de amor por ti”- continuó Julián- “Están sosteniendo las tuyas el día de tu boda como su promesa de amarse el uno al otro hoy, mañana y siempre. Estas son las manos que trabajarán junto a las tuyas, mientras construyen su futuro juntos. Las que te amarán apasionadamente a través de los años y que con el más leve contacto te confortarán como ningún otro. Estas son las manos que te sostendrán cuando el miedo o el dolor vengan a ti temporalmente. Las que secarán innumerables veces las lágrimas de tus ojos, lágrimas de dolor y de alegría. Las manos que sostendrán a tus hijos tiernamente”

-“Estas son las manos que te darán el apoyo y el estímulo para perseguir sus sueños. Las manos que te sujetaran con fuerza mientras peleas por superar los tiempos difíciles. Las que te darán fuerza cuando la necesites. Son las manos que levantarán tu barbilla y acariciaran tu mejilla mientras levantan tu rostro para mirar los ojos que están llenos un incontenible amor por ti. Y, por último, estas son las manos que, aun cuando estén arrugadas y envejecidas, seguirán alcanzando las tuyas y te seguirán dando la misma ternura tácita con sólo un roce”

Julian les sonrió y entonces miró a los que estaban reunidos para celebrar esta ceremonia- “Magnus y Alec han elegido escribir sus propios votos. Magnus”

Magnus respiró profundamente y sacó un pedazo de papel de la chaqueta de su traje- “Alexander”- comenzó, deseando tener un vaso de agua para calmar su garganta repentinamente seca- “Nunca pensé que tendría un alma gemela, pero… aquí estás. Me has dado más de lo que alguna vez pensé posible, y nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente. Prometo sorprenderte, asombrarte, hacerte reír y ayudarte en todos tus esfuerzos. Te amaré entre mis brazos cuando pueda verte a través de una habitación; y cuando estés lejos, te añoraré y me alegraré con tu regreso, acariciando tu mejilla y llamándote mi esposo”

-“Admiro lo valiente que eres, que no temas ser tú mismo. Prometo siempre animarte y tratar de mantener un corazón ligero y sentido del humor. Seré honesto, respetuoso y te apoyaré en tus sueños y metas. Pero, sobre todo, te prometo confiar en ti, amarte con todo mi corazón como mi esposo, y atesorarte con el alma por siempre”

Alec le sonrió, con sus perfectos ojos anegados, mientras Julian preguntó- “¿Quién interpretará por Alec?”

Jace dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa arrogante- “Yo lo haré”

Mientras Alec decía sus votos, Jace los interpretó para la audiencia. Sin embargo, Magnus, no escuchaba nada. Él observaba los graciosos movimientos de las manos de Alec, absorbiendo cada palabra que formaba.

-“Prometo siempre comunicarme contigo con libertad, nunca callarme algo; sino ser honesto y leal como tu esposo; amarte ferozmente y sin medida”- interpretó Jace- “Sin tu amor estoy incompleto, sólo contigo como mi esposo me siento entero, correcto y conectado a un significado más allá de mí mismo. Eres tú quien me enseñó a entender la verdadera fe y la armonía. Te amo”

-“Algunas personas dicen que el amor te da alas, pero tú, mi esposo, me anclas. La gente habla de perfección, pero tú eres mi más asombrosa realidad. Te amo debido a tus fallos y no a pesar de ellos, porque veo como tratas de superar cualquier problema y me inspiras a superar los míos. Juntos, trabajaremos para hacer esta imperfecta realidad un poco más hermosa, un poco más milagrosa y un poco más nosotros”

-“Se ha dicho que, ‘habrán docenas de personas que te robarán el aliento, pero la única que te recuerda como respirar es aquella a quien debes mantener’. Tú haces ambos. Eres mi roca, mi amor, me encanta que puedas noquearme y levantarme, y que me recuerdes que respire de vez en cuando”

Magnus parpadeó para enjugarse las lágrimas. Nunca esperó que alguien le amara de la manera en que Alec lo hacía. Nunca esperó amar a alguien de la manera en que él amaba a Alec, pero aquí estaban. Y nunca cambiaría ese sentimiento, nunca cambiaria este momento por ningún otro”

Julian volvió a quedar a cargo en ese momento- “¿Quién tiene los anillos?”

Ragnor sacó uno de su chaqueta, al igual que Jace.

-“El amor dado libremente, no tiene donante ni receptor”- continuó Julian- “Ambos son el dador y el receptor. El anillo de bodas es un símbolo, una forma visible, del circulo ininterrumpido de su amor; de modo que, a donde quiera que vayas, siempre regresaran a la vida que juntos comparten. Que estos anillos siempre les recuerden el poder de su amor”

Magnus y Alec tomaron los anillos de Ragnor y Jace- “Magnus, por favor toma el anillo de Alec, colócalo en su dedo y repite después de mi: ‘Alec, te doy este anillo como símbolo de que te elijo para ser mi esposo, mi compañero y mejor amigo, hoy, mañana y siempre. Llévalo pensando en mí, para que sepas que te amo’”

Magnus repitió las palabras mientras deslizaba el anillo de plata en la mano izquierda de Alec.

-“Alec, por favor toma el anillo de Magnus, colócalo en su dedo y repite después de mí, lo mejor que puedas: Magnus, te doy este anillo como símbolo de que te elijo para ser mi esposo, mi compañero y mejor amigo, hoy, mañana y siempre. Llévalo pensando en mí, para que sepas que te amo’”

Alec dijo los votos con señas y deslizo el anillo, salpicado de diamantes y zafiro, en el dedo anular izquierdo de Magnus.

-“Magnus y Alexander, en presencia de su familia y amigos, quienes se han unido para compartir este momento de alegría, han declarado su profundo amor y afecto por el otro. Han manifestado su deseo de vivir juntos, siempre abiertos a una más profunda y rica amistad y alianza. Han formado su propia unión basada en el respeto y amor. Por lo tanto, es mi feliz responsabilidad reconocer oficialmente su unión como una pareja casada. Ahora puedes besar a tu esposo, a tu pareja, tu compañero y tu amante”- concluyó Julian.

Magnus fue arrastrado contra Alec y tomado en un profundo y reverente beso que lo sacudió hasta el alma, y causó que los dedos de sus pies se curvaran con la promesa de futuros placeres.

-“Si todos ustedes se ponen de pie. Es un placer presentarles a… ¡los Lightwood-Bane!”- exclamó Julian hacia la multitud, sobre los estridentes vítores de los congregados.

Magnus sujetaba la mano de Alec cuando salieron de la capilla, sin poder dejar de sonreír o evitar que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas. Nunca había sido tan feliz, ni esperó serlo. Pero aquí estaba exultante más allá de lo creíble.

-“Te amo”- dijo Magnus.

Sonriendo, Alec se inclinó para besar su mejilla- **_‘También te amo’_**  

 

 

***

 

 

Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando Alec y Magnus, finalmente, entraron a trompicones en la suite del Hotel Plaza.

Magnus no perdió el tiempo para consumar su matrimonio. Despojó a Alec de su camiseta, mientras él mismo se quitaba los zapatos, besando a Magnus. quien de un tirón le quito los pantalones, dejando a su esposo de pie frente a él, en sus bóxers.

Magnus gruño, metiendo su mano dentro de los bóxers de Alec, deslizándose sobre su entrada- “Estás ansioso, amor”

Alec asintió contra él, mientras le pasaba una botella de lubricante- **_‘Ahora’_** \- dijo con señas- **_‘No lo prolongues’_**

Magnus no lo hizo. Exprimiendo algo del lubricante sobre sus dedos y luego deslizándolos dentro de Alec, preparándole, haciéndole jadear de deseo y necesidad.

Magnus se despojó de sus propias ropas y luego de los bóxers de Alec, incapaz de esperar para estar en su interior. Su lujuria era frenética. Alec mordió el pecho de Magnus, succionando con su lengua. Y Magnus le dio una palmada en el culo y lo besó hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Cuando se deslizó en el interior de Alec, dejo escapar un gruñido gutural.

Alec los hizo girar, empalándose él mismo en Magnus.

Su forma de hacer el amor era visceral, caliente. Excitante. Correcta.

Magnus sujeto las caderas de Alec, mientras éste le montaba con fuerza, buscando su propio placer y el de Magnus. Con un grito, Magnus echó a cabeza hacia atrás cuando Alec bajó con particular fuerza- “Tócate cariño. Estoy tan cerca. Córrete conmigo”

Alec se tomó en la mano, balanceándose sobre la erección de Magnus, acariciándose al mismo ritmo- “Si, cariño. Si. Si”

Alec se movió más rápido, más fuerte, acariciándose mientras rebotaba. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza mientras disparaba chorros de semen sobre el pecho de Magnus y los espasmos aprisionaban su erección. Las paredes del estrecho pasaje y los movimientos de Alec llevaron a Magnus hacia el orgasmo, llenándolo con su esperma.

Alec colapsó encima de él, respirando con fuerza y acariciando su oscuro cabello. Magnus envolvió los brazos a su alrededor, acercándolo más mientras su respiración y sus corazones comenzaban a tranquilizarse.

Ninguno necesitaba hablar.

El corazón de Alec siempre hablaba lo suficiente para Magnus. Él podía escuchar su llamado. Podía entender sus necesidades. Siempre hablaba el mismo lenguaje que Magnus.

El lenguaje del amor.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
